


A Promise of Death

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: Winteriron Week 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Bucky finally catches up to Tony, and makes him a promise he intends to keep.Winteriron week 2019 prompt: "You should shut up now"





	A Promise of Death

It was dark. It was cold. The rain refused to stop. Lightning cracked the sky in half and lit the city. Thunder roared so loud.

Bucky tried to catch his breath as he stared his beloved down. They had been at this game of cat and mouse for days and he was ready for it to end.

Tony was in no better shape himself, shaking from exhaustion.

Too much blood had been shed, too much unnecessary death. Bucky had known Tony was in trouble, but never expected him to sink so low as to attack children, succumbing to the true monstrous nature that they shared.

“You want to stop me?” came the voice that now haunted Bucky’s soul.

“I already stopped you from killing Peter,” Bucky answered, taking a step toward him.

“But next time?” He sounded so calm.

“There won’t be a next time.”

“Are you sure?”

“You should shut up now,” Bucky warned, “before I make you.”

Tony stepped into the flickering light of a lamp post, the glow illuminating the blood that decorated him from head to toe. “Do you want to kill me? Send me to my master that made me?”

Fists clenched at his sides and Bucky swallowed. “I don’t want to, sweetheart. You know I don’t. But I think I need to.”

“Do you really think you can?”

“I am more than capable of ending you, Tony.”

“But you love me still,” Tony pointed out.

“I do. And I loved Steven, Natalia… but I still tried to kill them.”

“And failed.”

Bucky nodded and promised, “I won’t make that mistake again.”


End file.
